shopkins_shoppiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Daisy Petals
Daisy Petals is a Fang Gang Shoppie. Description Personality Daisy Petals is probably the most energetic member of the Fang Gang. She gets excited easily and is almost always moving. Unfortunately, this need to move around makes her a bit restless and distracted. She loves to have fun, even if it is at the most inopportune times. She often acts before she thinks, and the consequences end up catching up with her in the end. Physical Appearance Daisy Petals has long ankle length blonde hair worn in several thick curls with a daisy flower crown around her head and a vine wrapped around one of her curls adorned with daisies. Her lips and eye-shadow is dark peach, and she has very pale pink blush. She wears a leafy top trim with yellow petals to accent the daisies on top, and on her right wrist is a daisy bracelet. Her white petal skirt is in two layers with a faint gold ombre, and she wears gold heels with a daisy on the toe and around the ankles, and leaf on the sides of the foot. Abilities Origin Daisy Petals has the ability to make totems and other objects by gnawing logs. She also has a whip-like tongue that is sensitive to taste. Calling All Shoppies *'Tongue Twister': Slurp up nearby enemies and bite them for damage. *'Bowled Over': Launch a huge wooden ball to stun and knock back enemies. *'Totem Crash': Drop a ton of totem poles, stunning and damaging enemies. Biography Early Life Little is known about Daisy Petals' early life. First Adventures At a party, she managed to get kidnapped by the Shopkins, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Shoppies. ("Calling All Shoppies") She took part in a diving contest and Mixed with Marsha Mello to blow away the Shopkin judges. ("Daisy Petals & Marsha Mello Mix!") While she was making totems, she heard Rainbow Kate and Pineapple Lily's screams for help. With the help of Kirstea, she managed to give them a safe landing from plummeting off of a cliff. When Shopkins started to swarm, she Mixed with Kirstea to distract them. ("Wrong Colors") When she had a Muck to spend, she debated over spending it at Bubbleisha and Pirouetta's Bar-B-Cubes stand or Pineapple Lily and Donatina's Rock Pops stand. As the two teams competed for her business, they loaded her with free samples. In the end, she chose neither of the stands to buy from, as she was stuffed from the free samples. ("Bar-B-Cubes") She and Polli Polish performed together in a talent competition, creating tons of Mixes with various talents. However, they were voted negative by all three judges. ("Vaudeville Fun") She was an invitee to Pippa Melon's birthday party. ("Elevator") Search for the Rainbow Cubits Despite not being the leader of her tribe, she went as the representative of the Fang Gang to get more Hamlogna Sandwiches for the annual Mix Festival, which ended up saving her from being nixed by the Mega Shopkin Shoppie Nixer. This also forced her to have to go to Shoppie Mountain to get Rainbow Cubits. She was the only one to have a Cubit on her person, but wasted it with Polli Polish to entertain themselves. She Mixed with Jessicake to defeat a Shopkin swarm and bring color back to the festival. When they arrived back, she critiqued Scarletta Gateau's cupcakes, saying that what was missing was "her face". ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Further Adventures Daisy Petals was one of many Shoppies who were forced to outrun the Shopkinstorm and help shut it down. ("Shoppies Rush") Daisy Petals was one of almost all of the Shoppies who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by Crown Jules. She Maxed with her branch of the Fang Gang in order to defeat her, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''"None, I'm stuffed!"'' - Daisy Petals, Bar-B-Cubes *''"Can we use the Cubit NOW?"'' - Daisy Petals, Epic Comedy Adventure *''"The Cubit? Ha! I used it a LONG time ago!."'' - Daisy Petals, Epic Comedy Adventure *''"With you, silly! Don't you remember?"'' - Daisy Petals, Epic Comedy Adventure Set Information Daisy Petals was released as one of the Series 2 Shoppies sets in the June 2015 product wave. Her product number is 41513 and she contains 57 pieces. 41513 Daisy Petals can be combined with 41512 Lucy Smoothie and 41514 Cocolette to create the Fang Gang Max. Moose Toys Shop product description Find the best food with the super-sensitive taste buds of DAISY PETALS! DAISY PETALS lives with the rest of the hungry Fang Gang tribe on a weird farm where they try to plant anything to see if it grows into food. The Fang Gang can go seriously crazy if their stomachs are empty, so use DAISY PETALS’ amazingly sensitive tongue to seek out the best food on their homeland and avoid the things that are less tasty. Some say DAISY PETALS can even taste feelings – sadness is very salty! *''Features huge mouth and poseable joints'' *''Selected Shoppies also feature Shopkins inside the pack'' *''Collect all three Shoppies in the Fang Gang tribe to build the super Shoppie tribe combo'' *''Combine with 41516 MARSHA MELLO from the Shopkins Shoppies Flexers tribe for a quirky mixed-up Shoppie'' *''Go to moosetoys.com/shoppies for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Shoppie characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 2” (6cm) tall'' Sidebar description Seek out lost items with the taste buds of DAISY PETALS, one of three Fang Gang Shoppies with a big appetite in Shopkins Shoppies Series 2. In-Booklet code Daisy Petals' in-booklet code for Calling All Shoppies is SUP3RTAST3R, which is SuperTaster when decoded. Trivia *She is the first two-legged Shoppie to not have joints for her legs. *She can create totem monsters from logs, and also various wooden items by eating off parts of the log. Strangely, the objects are already colored in and detailed as soon as she's finished. *Bar-B-Cubes is the first episode where Daisy Petals actually speaks. *She was the only member of her tribe not to appear in Fang Gang Log Toss. *When she chews, her head moves fast enough that it looks like she has multiple heads. The same case happens with Cocolette. *It is shown in Epic Comedy Adventure that she is enthusiastic about using Cubits. *She is the only Fang Gang member that was referred to by name in the cartoon. *She surprisingly has the ability to physically taste feelings. The only known taste is sadness, as she states that it tastes salty. The reason for this is because tears taste salty, which explains why sadness is salty. However, it also connects to the real world neurotypical ability Synesthesia, which causes people to have different sense reactions to common things, such as the ability to find taste in a word or an emotion, much like Daisy Petals. *Despite the fact that her tongue is supposed to be "whip-like", most of the time it is shown at a relatively regular length and thickness, only being shown "whip-like" in dynamic artwork. *Her name is similar to Kiki Crème. Behind the Scenes Basis Daisy Petals is based on a daisy, specifically Bellis perennis. It is a common European species of daisy, of the family Asteraceae, often considered the archetypal species of that name. Many related plants also share the name "daisy", so to distinguish this species from other daisies it is sometimes qualified as common daisy, lawn daisy or English daisy. Historically, it has also been commonly known as bruisewort and occasionally woundwort (although the common name woundwort is now more closely associated with Stachys). Bellis perennis is native to western, central and northern Europe, but widely naturalised in most temperate regions including the Americas and Australasia. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Daisy Petals' voice is provided by Olivia Colman. International In the Hungarian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Daisy Petals' voice is provided by Csuha Borbala. In the Italian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Daisy Petals' voice is provided by Chiara Gioncardi. In the Polish dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Daisy Petals' voice is provided by Aleksandra Radwan. In the Romanian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Daisy Petals' voice is provided by Carla Marin. In the Latin American Spanish dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Daisy Petals' voice is provided by Paula Arias. In the Japanese dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Daisy Petals' voice is provided by Akari Kikunaga. Real-Life History Early Development Daisy Petals' name was originally going to be Chippo. This name could be been referring to her ability to make totems, as it comes from the word "woodchip". Reveals Daisy Petals appeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Content Daisy Petals debuted in the TV series on May 21, 2015 in Wrong Colors, while her Moose Toys set officially became available on June 1st with the rest of Series 2. Daisy Petals also appears in the mobile app game Calling All Shoppies, released on March 4, 2015 for iOS and April 2, 2015 for Android. She then went on to appear in Shoppies Rush, released on May 21, 2016. Appearances TV Series *Shopkins Shoppies Main Title (Season 1) Season 1 *Wrong Colors *Bar B Cubes *Vaudeville Fun *Elevator (minor) *Epic Comedy Adventure Season 2 *Shoppie Moon Madness *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Stopmotions *Daisy Petals & Marsha Mello Mix! Merchandise Games *Calling All Shoppies *Shoppies Mania *Shoppies Rush Books *Shopkins Shoppies: Meet the Shoppies *Shopkins Shoppies: Let's Mix! *Shopkins Shoppies: Ready, Steady, Paste! *Shopkins Shoppies: Activity Book *Shopkins Shoppies: Stick and Mix! *Shopkins Shoppies: Shoppies Vs Shopkins! Other *Shirts *Posters *Shopkins Shoppies: 2016 Wall Calendar (front cover only) *Shopkins Shoppies: 2017 Wall Calendar Miscellaneous *Shoppies Websites **The Wonderful World of Shoppies *Moose Club Magazines Category:Characters